My Little Pony Equestria Girls Wiki:Workshop/Brawly Beats
|hair = and |coat = |voice = Peter New in ''Equestria Girls, Vincent Tong in Rainbow Rocks |residence = Human world |occupation = Student at Canterlot High School}} ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls. ''Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. Rainbow Rocks animated shorts Shake Your Tail. Perfect Day for Fun. ''Equestria Girls: Friendship Games ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts Steps of Pep. Better Together/Choose Your Own Ending Cheer You On. Other depictions IDW comics In My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special, Brawly Beats appears on pages 14, 30, 31, and 32. Storybooks My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Canterlot High Tell-All. Quotes Gallery ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Fluttershy cleaning Twilight's shirt EG.png Twilight and Fluttershy walking in the cafeteria EG.png Canterlot High cafeteria EG.png Girls ready to sing EG.png Girls begin the song EG.png Twilight with unnamed rocker students EG.png Students dancing in the cafeteria EG.png Flash Sentry and band in cafeteria EG.png Flash Sentry with band on stage EG.png Twilight bumps into Flash again EG.png Flash Sentry and band playing at Fall Formal EG.png Flash Drive big song finish EG.png Spike as a Dog in EG.png Happy Spike "those are my girls!" EG.png Boy "did that dog just talk?" EG.png Spike disbelieving face EG.png Dog Spike annoyed EG.png Rarity picking up Spike EG.png Rarity thinks Spike is adorable EG.png [[My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Animated shorts|''Rainbow Rocks animated shorts]] Shake Your Tail! Fluttershy_distributes_pony_ears_and_tails_EG2.png Canterlot_High_students_dancing_EG2.png Perfect Day for Fun Canterlot High carnival half 2 EG2.png Pinkie and Rarity run into first photo booth EG2.png Granny Smith rocking out to the music EG2.png Rainbow Dash nearly falls off the stage EG2.png Fluttershy catches Rainbow with her tambourine EG2.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Canterlot High school cafeteria EG2.png Students behind the cafeteria doors EG2.png Octavia_Melody_conversing_with_students_EG2.png Octavia_and_students_look_at_Aria_Blaze_EG2.png The Dazzlings walk through the cafeteria EG2.png Male_students_looking_distrustful_EG2.png The_Dazzlings_sing_to_the_students_EG2.png Flash_and_unnamed_boy_about_to_fight_EG2.png Bands_congregate_in_the_gymnasium_EG2.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_in_the_gymnasium_EG2.png Lyra_walks_past_the_Crusaders_EG2.png Flash_Sentry_arguing_with_Snips_EG2.png I am gonna get more punch.png Trixie_and_Flash_Sentry_arguing_EG2.png Everyone_staring_at_the_Rainbooms_EG2.png Whatever trixie.png Rainbooms_surrounded_by_arguing_and_green_smoke_EG2.png Snips_and_Snails_on_the_showcase_stage_EG2.png Flash_Sentry_judgmental_of_Twilight's_performance_EG2.png Flash_"You_guys_hear_something"_EG2.png Flash's_bandmates_don't_hear_anything_EG2.png Flash_Sentry_"just_so_you_can_beat_me"_EG2.png Applejack_"We've_got_things_to_do"_EG2.png Flash_"You_really_think_you're_gonna_help_them"_EG2.png Stage_before_the_Dazzlings'_performance_EG2.png Backstage view of the Dazzlings EG2.png Eco-kids_and_Flash_Drive_face_off_EG2.png Flash_Drive_versus_the_Eco-Kids_EG2.png Unnamed_techie_boy_fights_with_CMC_EG2.png Flash_Sentry_enraged_EG2.png Flash_Sentry_storms_off_in_anger_EG2.png Dazzlings_wide_shot_EG2.png Dazzlings_backstage_shot_ampitheater_EG2.png our time is now for the night.png Rainbow_steps_in_EG2.png The_Dazzlings_emitting_red_waves_EG2.png The_wave_of_sound_crashing_down_EG2.png nothing can stop us now.png Rainbooms_on_hill_and_Dazzlings_on_stage_EG2.png Dazzling_sirens_flying_EG2.png Shockwave heading towards the Dazzlings EG2.png Rainbooms alicorn shooting laser beam onto the Dazzlings EG2.png The Dazzlings on stage defeated EG2.png The Dazzlings being booed at by the audience EG2.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games'' Flash Sentry "other than us losing" EG3.png Pinkie Pie interrupts Rainbow's speech EG3.png More CHS students getting pumped EG3.png CHS students "Hey hey!" EG3.png More students with ears EG3.png CHS students "Our time is now!" EG3.png Main 6 captivated EG3.png Full shot of the gym EG3.png Fuller zoom of the gym EG3.png Wondercolts making stupid faces EG3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts Steps of Pep Rainbow Dash sprinting down the field SS4.png CPA students sprinting down the field SS4.png Thanks for joining my cheering club.png What better way to spend.png A beautiful saturday.png I'm glad to help.png Not sure my voice will add much.png Every cheer counts.png CHS students cheering for Wondercolts SS4.png Pinkie proves the effectiveness of cheering SS4.png Fluttershy impressed by cheer results SS4.png Fluttershy wants to try cheering SS4.png Fluttershy clearing her throat SS4.png Fluttershy cheers weakly "goooo" SS4.png Pinkie Pie pumping up the crowd SS4.png Fluttershy and CHS students cheering SS4.png Goal.png Rainbow Dash kicks the ball again SS4.png Fluttershy and students cheer excitedly SS4.png Pinkie Pie and CHS students very excited SS4.png We can't stop now.png